Clary's Birthday
by milie1228
Summary: The group wants to celebrate Clary's birthday. They want to do it as a surprise. What will they do? I suck at writing summaries lol. (Shadowhunter story) (A little bit of Clace)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So if you have seen my first story (A New Life), you may recall a scene where they host a surprise birthday for Clary. This is the remake because I liked the surprise and stuff. This is a Shadowhunter Story, like they actually do all the cool stuff. allrightsgotocassandraclarebowdowntohersheisalegend. There we go. If you've read my first story, there will be similar scenes in it from my old story. (I'm allowed to copy my own story right?) By the way, Jonathan is alive as Jonathan. Clary is turning 21 for the sake of this story, so that's why it's a major day.**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

"Jace," I walk into his room at the Institute. "Do you know what's in a few days?"

"No... what?" Jace stammers.

"Oooh. This is good. I am telling Clary you forgot her birthday." I grin.

"WHAT?! Oh yeah. Simon was talking about something big he wanted to do this year." Jace says, remembering.

"Yeah, well I was thinking we could do a surprise party for her." I say. "Nothing small, we could invite all our friends and stuff."

"That's a great idea. I think that we should host a meeting for what to do tonight." Jace says yawning.

"Ok. You seem tired though." I say. I massage his back. "Hard mission?"

"Kind of." Jace says.

"We don't have to do it tonight. It's just tonight is probably the best time with her birthday in two days." I explain.

"Yeah, I think I can stay up later." Jace says.

"Great," I say, walking out of his room. "See you tonight?

...

I purposely tire Clary out today at practice. I make sure that she's ready for bed around ten, and then pack her off to sleep.

"I'm tired Izzy. Can I go now?" Clary says, yawning. It's around eight thirty.

"Sure," I say. Normally I wouldn't let her leave until ten, but we needed to plan this. "If you're hungry, I'm sure my mom has something for you to eat."

"Thanks, but I'm SUPER tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Clary says. "I'm taking a shower first, and then I'll sleep. Night, Izzy."

"Night, Clary." I say, walking her back to her room.

"Okay, I think she's sleeping, you can come in now." I say to Jace, knocking on his door. He opens it and grins.

"Okay, go get Simon. I will tell Alec. Magnus doesn't have to be in on this but he has to be told, and someone's got to get Jonathan." I say. "Jocelyn or Luke doesn't have to come tonight. They should know too."

"I'll get Jonathan, and tell Jocelyn and Luke. You get Alec and Simon. Actually, get Magnus, he's our best party planner." Jace says.

"Okay, meet you back here in a few."

I go to my room and call Jocelyn.

"Hi Isabelle." she says.

"Hey, is Jonathan there?" I ask.

"No. Do you need him right now?"

"Yeah. We are trying to throw a surprise birthday for your daughter tomorrow and-"

"Oh good idea! Let me go get him." I hear Jocelyn walking through a hallway and calling to Jonathan.

"Hey, Isabelle. I heard something about a birthday for Clary?" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, come over to the Institute right now, it's a surprise, so don't tell her, and uh yeah, can you come over? Jocelyn doesn't need to come right now, but you can just fill her in."

"Sure."

"Cool. Look, let me call Magnus. I can have him portal you over."

"Okay, thanks." Jonathan says.

"See you soon!" I end the call.

I call Magnus, asking him to come over to work on Clary's birthday tomorrow, and to portal Jonathan too.

He does and soon everyone is here and in Jace's room, planning.

"I think we should hold the party in the ballroom." Alec says.

"Yeah, it's the biggest room with open space in the Institute." Simon agrees.

"When should we hold it though? At night or in the day?" Jonathan asks.

"I think we should do it at night." I answer. "Gives us more time to set up. And, it's seems cooler."

"I think it would be funny on Clary if we all forget about her birthday, except maybe Jocelyn and Luke, cuz they're her parents." Magnus says. "Will Herondale's friends and I did it to her once, she was really sad at first, but she got over it after we still celebrated. He's one of my friends, and Jace's ancestor."

"That's a great idea." I say. "Who should we invite?"

"Maia, Bat," Magnus says thoughtfully. "Lily, Catarina... Nothing too big."

"Agreed, but I don't know about Emma or Julian." Simon says. "They just got home and they live in L.A."

"I can still ask Tessa." Magnus says. "Tomorrow right? I can fire message Tessa tonight."

"Yeah. Theme?" Alec says.

"I don't know. What does Clary like?" Jace asks.

"COME ON MAN, YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND." I say, punching him. "I don't think there should be a theme. Jace you _have_ to play the piano, and if Magnus can get Jem, Tessa, the Blackthorn children, and Emma down, then Brother Zach- Jem can play violin."

"Okay, so Los Angeles Institute's residents have to come." Jace lists. "Including us, Maia, Bat, Catarina, and Jocelyn and Luke. Oh, how did I forget Max too? That is roughly twenty four people."

"There's the list. Most people will be able to make it. The only people I doubt coming is L.A. residents." Magnus says. "I will fire message Tessa." He exits the room.

"Okay, that's good. Catering from Taki's, I'll go tomorrow." Jace says, making a mental note in my head to do that."

"Jace, Lily, and Jem can provide music and if not, there is a speaker system in there so Simon can sing. NO WE CAN NOT INVITE YOUR BAND TO COME AND PLAY." Alec says.

"Okay, I think this is enough for tonight. I'll tell my mom and Luke when I get home. So, everyone forget Clary's birthday tomorrow. Just act like it's a normal day. Izzy, make a group chat with everyone in this room and add me. I'll keep my mom and Luke updated. Everyone has stuff to do tomorrow dealing with it right?" Jonathan says.

"Yeah. Jace, go to Taki's tomorrow for Catering. Go to the Hotel Dumort and ask Lily if she can come. She's our friend too. Simon, go down to the police station and ask Maia and Bat if they can come. Izzy, tomorrow before the party, do Clary's hair and makeup. I can order a cake. Everyone's got to take shifts and go down to the Ballroom to help put up the decorations." Alec orders everyone around.

"Good news!" Magnus says, coming back into the room. "L.A. residents can come! And Helen and Aline had a week off from Wrangel Island so I invited them too!"

"Good," Alec says. "Magnus, to help out tomorrow, you can help do decorations."

"So I think that wraps everything up. I'll go home and tell Luke and Jocelyn. Magnus, portal please?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah, good night everyone!" Alec walks Magnus and Jonathan out.

I'm so excited for tomorrow. I think about Clary and the plan as I get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :) I hope you are enjoying my story! Oh by the way, when I say 'Max', I am referring to Max Lightwood-Bane.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

August 23. My birthday. I am finally turning 21. I couldn't wait for Izzy to dress me up, and then maybe head down to Pandemonium later tonight. I head down to the kitchen. That's weird. I see my friends, doing normal stuff, none of them say anything as I walk to the pantry to get some cereal. Jace waves at me and smiles.

"Hey Clary, I need to run out for a bit. Do you want anything?" Jace asks. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

What I wanted to say was, _Um, hello? Today's my birthday. I want to do something special._ I didn't though. I just say, "No thanks, I'm good."

Simon comes in, grabs, a granola bar, and then run out.

"Hi, Simon." I call. He stops a minute.

"Oh, hey Clary. I was just about to head out to see Maia and Bat. Need anything?" Simon comes over to steal some of my food.

"Oh no, I don't need anything." I say. "Can I come to see Maia and Bat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Clary. We already made reservations for three at a place. I would have squeezed you in if I had known you wanted to come. Gotta go!" Simon says, running out of the kitchen.

That was really weird. Simon never missed my birthday in like fifteen years. I didn't want to pressure him or anyone into remembering, because it would have made them feel bad. I finish my breakfast and head to my room.

I get a call from my mom, and answer it.

"Hey, mom." I say.

"Happy Birthday, Clary!" Jocelyn's voice warms my head.

"Thanks. Funny, you're the only one that remembered it today." I say.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" my mother's voice becomes a bit worried.

"No, I've been up." I say.

"Not even Simon? Well why don't you remind them what today is? They'll know then."

"I guess I can do that." I lie. Again, I didn't want my friends to feel bad over me. It's just me. Just Clary. No one special. If they can't remember something special like a birthday, then I guess I can celebrate on my own.

"Luke, says happy birthday as well. I have to go, I have to do stuff later. Once your friends remember you guys can do something. Bye Clary!"

"Uh, bye mom." I say as she hangs up.

That was really weird. I hope at least Izzy or Alec remember.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"-look anyways, I feel really bad for her. I saw her moping around like a sad dog today at breakfast." Jace was saying. I wasn't listening until then. I was helping Max blow up balloons.

"Okay, just if she brings it up, don't ignore it. Just say Happy Birthday and then promise to do stuff later." I answer.

"I guess so. Hey did you order the cake?" Jace asks.

"Yeah."

"Is it going to be done by six tonight?"

"I think so." I answer. Izzy had the idea of printing one of Clary's drawings onto the cake. So, she snuck into Clary's room last night to choose a picture out of her sketchbook, which is strictly off limits to anyone. We all voted Izzy do it, because she was the one that would be able to get away with not being murdered by Clary. My sister chose a picture of all of our friends, and then she took a picture of it and sent it to me. This morning at the bakery, I asked them to put the picture on the cake and write. _Happy Birthday Clary!_ on it. I am to pick up the cake tonight.

"Okay. Good. Where are you?" Jace asks.

"In the ballroom, with Izzy and Max. Max is helping me blow up balloons, and Izzy is putting up some decorations." I say, looking around.

"Okay, don't go overboard, Clary doesn't like that much attention." Jace says.

"THIS IS IZZY AND MAGNUS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm at Taki's, ordering food right now. Bye."

I put my phone away, turning my attention back to my warlock child.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I wander aimlessly around the Institute. Somehow, I don't see many of my friends.

"See, you don't have a mommy." Alec says gently.

"Everyone has a mommy." Max argues. "You have Grandma Maryse."

"What about Magnus? Magnus' mommy is dead."

"Daddy Magnus has Asmodeus as his daddy."

"He told you, huh?"

"I'm telling you I have a mommy, but I don't remember who she is, or where she is." Max complains.

"Well, I mean you do, but she's not here. It's just me and Daddy Magnus."

"And Clary."

"WHAT?!"

"No, look there, Clary." Max points to me.

"Sorry to interrupt. Do you know where Jace is?" I ask.

"He's at Taki's." Alec answers. "Max, go find Izzy." Max waves to me and leaves.

"Oh, ok." I say, sort of down. "Well, I guess I'm going to go train. Bye Alec."

"Bye Clary."

I find myself going to my room instead.

I open my phone to text Jace.

Me: hi Jace.

Jace: hi. is everything ok?

Me: yeah. do you want to do something when you get back? alec told me you were at taki's.

Jace: sorry. i promised alec to do something today. we haven't really done anything together in a while.

Me: ok have fun. bye

I set my phone down and feel tears streaming down my face. How, could someone so important as a boyfriend forget your birthday? I open my sketchbook and begin to draw.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I go back to the Institute. It hurts me to turn down Clary. But in order to make her happy things had to happen. Even turning her down. I head back to the ballroom. Izzy and Magnus have set up a bunch of stuff.

"Hey everyone, this looks great! Has Jonathan stopped by yet?" I say.

Izzy poked her head from around a bunch of balloons she was tying to a post. "Yeah, he just left."

"Good." I respond.

"Listen, I have to get her ready around five. It should take around an hour to get Clary ready. People will get here around five thirty. Everyone should be in position around five fifty. Alec will get the cake when the guests start arriving."

"What positions?" I ask.

"Oh, I was thinking, I'll be like, 'oh Clary I'm sorry we forgot your birthday. Want to come to Pandemonium to celebrate?' And then I get her ready to go to 'Pandemonium'. I'll lead her to the ballroom, and then music will be playing and stuff and all. We can go in and we'll all be like 'Surprise!' and then we party. What do you think?"

"Okay, it's good." I say. "I'll pick up Taki's at five thirty."

I walked around to find Alec. He was in his room.

"Hey Alec. I told Clary we are bonding. What's new with you?"

"Ok. How 'bout you?" Alec looks up from his phone.

"Where's Max?" I ask looking around.

"With Magnus. I hope he turns out to be like me, Magnus is trying to teach him the concepts of glitter." Alec says.

"Good." I laugh.

"Did you go to the ballroom yet?" Alec asks. "It's pretty good so far."

I nod. "Izzy has this plan."

"What plan?" Simon says walking in. "I asked Maia and Bat to ask everyone to come, they can by the way, but they wouldn't so I was out longer than planned. I had to go out and ask everyone"

"Oh, good." Simon says.

"Simon you have to tell everyone when they all get here. I have to get a cake, and Jace has to go to Taki's." Alec says laying across his bed.

"Yeah yeah okay." Simon says waving us off. "I'm going down to help." Simon leaves the room.

Alec and I follow him down to the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**How do you guys like my story?**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I check my phone for the time. "Okay guys it's time. I'm going to Clary." It is five o'clock.

"Okay, good luck." Jace says.

I walk down to Clary's room. I put my ear up to her door, and discover that she was crying.

"Clary, can I come in?" I put my hand on the doorknob.

A muffled sound says no. "Clary, I'm coming in anyways."

I open the door to find a pillow flying at me. I duck and come around to Clary, opening my arms to hug her.

"How can anyone forget my birthday. It's my birthday today, because you all _forgot_. Simon hasn't forgotten for 12 years and suddenly he just does!" Clary complains.

"Clary, I didn't forget-"

"Whatever. Leave me alone so I can stay in here. I bet even if you remembered you wouldn't do anything anyways." Clary buries her head under her pillow.

"Clary, let me make this up for you. Let me choose some clothes for you, do your makeup and we can head down to Pandemonium."

"Oh fine."

I choose a dress for Clary while she showers. I choose this green and black dress which went great for the 'theme' that Magnus put together for the party.

She finishes her shower and changes into the dress, sort of confused. I set out black heels and I start on her makeup. It's a really simple look, but with a bit of glam.

I receive a text from Jace.

 _Alec and I got cake and food. Everyone's here and ready._

"You look great! Ready?" I say admiring my work on her.

She nods and I pull her up. We head down to front door of the Institute.

"Wait, I forgot something. Come with me to get it." I say. She follows curiously. I purposefully lead her near the ballroom.

"What is that sound?" she asks.

"I don't know, come to see?" I say. Then, I push open the grand double doors to the ballroom.

I only catch a glimpse of Clary's face as she covers her mouth with her hand.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I start laughing as Izzy catches me. I fall with excitement.

My mom comes up and hugs me tightly.

"You guys were all in on this?" I ask.

"Yes," Simon comes up. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much!" I say gratefully.

I discover who's here. My friends from the Institute, my parents, Maia, Bat, Catarina, Lily, Max, and-

"Emma? Julian?" I say curiously.

"Hi Clary! Happy Birthday." Emma waves to me. "Look Helen and Aline are here, and Julian and his siblings, and Jem and Tessa too."

I hug Helen and then Aline. "How did you guys get over here?" I ask. I turn to Magnus who is talking to Tessa and Jem, knowing probably they had something to do with this.

"Magnus asked Tessa if she could bring us to your party." Helen says. "And Aline and I were allowed to go to L.A. and spend time with my siblings, so we decided to come."

"Happy Birthday, Clary!" Diana Wrayburn calls to me.

"Thank you!" I say in return.

"Let's eat, and then the party can begin officially after." Jace comes up and puts his arm around me.

My friends had ordered an assortment of foods from Taki's.

I have a good time eating foods from Taki's. Jace must've really known what I liked because most of the foods were the things that I like ordering from Taki's. My friends set out four different tables that can seat about seven or eight. I sit down with my group of friends first and then get up to talk to the guests when I finish my food.

Once everyone is done, we gather around to eat cake. Alec brings out a box. He opens it and on the cake, there was a beautiful photo of a drawing of my friends on the cake. A few people start murmuring and I get a closer look at the drawing.

Wait. That was MY drawing. A bit of realization rushes over my face and I'm pretty sure my face is pink.

"How did you get a drawing out of my sketchbook? I told you no one was allowed to look in there!" I half-shout to Jace. I am partly angry that someone went through it, and partly amazed at who had enough courage to do that. The people closer to me know I will kill them if they go through it.

"Relax, it was just me. There were some pretty good drawings of Jace in there, I have to say." Izzy grins.

"You are so dead, Izzy." I say through gritted teeth.

She laughs. "Lighten up. I didn't tell anyone about what you had drawn in there. Just that one picture. I promise."

"Whatever." I say.

The lights are dimmed and people sing the happy birthday song to me. I make a wish, then blow out the candles. Everyone claps.

For a second everyone is silent and then Max breaks it. "Can I have cake now?"

Everyone laughs and cake is served. Vanilla with buttercream frosting. Yum!

After, we hold a dance party. Bat is DJ like usual. I start to dance with Jace at first.

"Hey can I dance with Clary too?" A voice form behind me asks.

"Don't you have Izzy to dance with?" Jace complains.

"Yeah, but she is dancing with Alec." Simon points to Izzy and Alec.

"Sure whatever." Jace lets me go and walks away.

I watch him for a second, he talks to Jem for a minute and they both disappear to somewhere, where I can't see them. I turn my attention back to Simon.

"So," I start. "How is being a Shadowhunter?"

"Great!" Simon says. "Even though, it's been almost a year, I think I am getting used to it finally. I have to start my job soon, but I talked to Jia and she said that until our Parabatai training is over, I will only be working around the east coast."

"Good that you're taking it slower." I say.

"But, when I am done, I'll be working around the U.S.A. I only have to do one country, thank god." Simon says. "Do you want to sit down? I can grab something for us to drink."

"Sure that would be great." I respond. I sit down at a table.

Simon comes back with two drinks. "This won't turn me into a rat will it?" I ask, teasing him.

"I am positive that they won't turn make you turn into a rat." Simon laughs.

I decide to ask Simon about his new job.

"So, what is your job exactly?" I question.

"There are Shadowhunters all over the world taking care of mundanes right? Or downworlders." He says. I nod. "There are also Downworlders who are watch people at Pandemonium and stuff like that."

"So if they see a mundane, say at a Pandemonium or a club that can see through Glamours, they would alert one of us that is working in the country." Simon explains.

"But, only if they are teenagers or younger right?" I ask.

"Correct. After alerting us, they would bring one of us out to watch them for say, a week. If we think they are alright, then we tell the Academy, and they decide if they are okay, based on our reports. If yes, we would tell them everything. We tell them what our world is like, mundanes don't really know right?"

"What if they already know?" I question him.

"Then we skip to asking them if they would like to have a part in it." Simon answers. "They say yes or no and if they say yes, we send them to Alicante."

"What if they say no?"

"We warn them of dangers of what could happen if they get sucked in." Simon says. "We tell them that regardless, but they learn more about it at the Academy."

"Cool. That seems tough." I say, amazed.

"I know right?" Simon says. We finished our drinks while Simon was talking. We were silent for a minute, and then a voice comes over the speakers.

I turn to the speaker and look back at Simon to find that he disappeared.

"Hey, I hope you were all enjoying what music was playing a few minutes ago, but I think it's time for a little change." Bat turns off the DJ music, and Jace and Brother Zach- Jem go up to the stage.

"We wrote a special piece of music for Clary. This is very special, and though it is beautiful, it can barely be understood. Even if you don't read and breathe music, it is still a beautiful piece." Jem says, in his unfamiliar British accent.

The beautiful music goes on for a while. I didn't mind, for this was a brilliant piece of music done by the boys. I move to stand by Tessa.

"You understand?" Tessa whispers.

"Yes," I whisper back. "Not Jem's as much, but I understand Jace's.

"When someone you love, plays music, you begin to understand the music as well as the person." Tessa says.

They played and played, and I didn't want it to end. When it did, I stood up clapping and hugging Tessa, who understood the music as well as I did.

"What did Jem play?" I ask her, curiously.

"Jem played how he saw you through his eyes, _A Fairchild with the red hair and stubbornness of someone known long ago, combined with the love and caring of another._ " Tessa says. "What did Jace play?"

"Jace plays how he saw me, _A girl that most loved from the start. A girl that would walk into hell to save someone, which she did._ " I say.

"I understood bits of his." Tessa says. "But yes, we understand them just fine because we love them. I love Jace as well. He is my blood."

"What a night! Thank you all for coming down for Clary's birthday. I would like to say that of the hardest things to do was Ascending, but ignoring Clary all day, has been harder." Simon exclaims.

We all laugh. I stand up. I walk up to the stage and steal the mic from his hands.

"Thank you so much for coming to my twenty-first birthday. Thank you my friends, mom, Luke, and Jonathan for planning this without me knowing. Good night everyone!" I say, everyone laughing.

I see all my guests out the door. Magnus makes a bunch of portals for everyone to get back to their homes. After everyone leaves, Magnus cleans up in five seconds by transferring all the trash to the dump outside.

I say good night to everyone and then go to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story! This is sadly the end. Other stories to come though!**


End file.
